User devices typically receive access to communication services from access system, such as Internet Service Providers (ISPs), base stations, cellular communication networks, or other access systems. As a part of the access, network information, such as device or network identifiers, are exchanged and assigned to the user devices by the access systems. In examples of Internet protocol (IP) networks, an IP address is typically assigned to user devices by the access system or other systems.
Network addressing information, such as the IP addresses, can have additional information associated therewith, which could include associating a domain name with a particular network address, among other examples. Information about the domain name and network addressing associations is typically updated into master or regional domain name system (DNS) equipment, where external systems can query for the association information when attempting to communicate with the user devices or discover information about the user devices. However, in some communication networks, many user devices can be changing access states with the access systems, leading to many updates to the master or regional DNS equipment.
Overview
What is disclosed is a method of operating a communication system. The method includes receiving a registration request for a user device and processing the registration request to associate a network address with domain name information for the user device. The method also includes transferring an update message for delivery to a local domain name database with the association between the network address and the domain name information for the user device, and withholding an update of the association in a master domain name database. The method also includes receiving a first query for the association between the network address and the domain name information for the user device into the master domain name database, and in response, transferring a second query for delivery to the local domain name database. The method also includes receiving the second query in the local domain name database, and in response, transferring the association between the network address and the domain name information for the user device for delivery to the master domain name database.
What is also disclosed is a communication system. The communication system includes an access system configured to receive a registration request for a user device and process the registration request to associate a network address with domain name information for the user device. The access system is configured to transfer an update message for delivery to a local domain name database with the association between the network address and the domain name information for the user device, and withhold an update of the association in a master domain name database. The master domain name database is configured to receive a first query for the association between the network address and the domain name information for the user device, and in response, transfer a second query for delivery to the local domain name database. The local domain name database is configured to receive the second query, and in response, transfer the association between the network address and the domain name information for the user device for delivery to the master domain name database.